


my pain be creeping

by wistfullywishing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chanyeol is helpful, Crack, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Birthday Kyungsoo, I Tried, Kinda, M/M, Written Just For Fun, hint of chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfullywishing/pseuds/wistfullywishing
Summary: Chanyeol is going to die in about two seconds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to post something for my smol squishy ksoo's bday but I ran out of time so yay crackfics 
> 
> also dear beta if you're reading this dont cringe too hard pls forgive me lol

Do Kyungsoo hates his life.

He hates Byun Brathyun, and he hates Kim Jerkdae, and he hates Park Chumpyeol most of all. He loves Kim Jongin, but that’s not the point.

The point is that Kyungsoo is going to kill Chanyeol. Slowly. In the most painful way possible.

For once, Chanyeol looks almost apprehensive, and he should be. _Good_ , Kyungsoo viciously thinks as he struggles to not strangle the taller, though his hands seem to have another idea. _Honestly, he had everything under control until his stupid best friend grabbed the phone out of his hands and did irreversible damage. This is why he doesn’t invite anyone over, ever._

He thinks that perhaps he needs to invest in new friends. Preferably ones with brains.

Seconds pass, and Kyungsoo’s hands are still wrapped around Chanyeol’s neck, and the only thing that can be heard is the shallow breathing coming from his now-being-replaced best friend, who looks as though he might be genuinely scared of his impending doom as the pair stand frozen in their places, staring down at the phone in Chanyeol’s hands, where the messaging app is open to show a small bubble indicating the recipient is typing.

Three little animated ellipses determine Kyungsoo’s entire future.

 _I’m in love with you_ , the screen currently reads, a confession sent by Chanyeol after Jongin had sent a message to Kyungsoo saying, _hyung, i have to tell u something._ And frankly, those words had already made Kyungsoo uneasy enough, but then Chanyeol had gone and completely destroyed any chances he had of continuing his friendship with Jongin. Wonderful.

Finally, Kyungsoo gets a response back right as the silence is broken by loud banging on the door. Shoving Chanyeol harder than necessary to the floor, he wrestles back his phone and regrets, briefly, that his floor is carpet. His heart almost stops, but when he looks at what Jongin’s sent, all it says is, _soo im outside your door._ He wants to cry because it’s been a long day, and all he wanted to do was get cute texts from the man he’s in love with, who is currently outside the door of his apartment complex because his idiot best friend sent some very truthful choice words that were never supposed to see the light of day, and yeah, he’s done.

Kyungsoo decides that he can move to America. After he’s disposed of Chanyeol’s corpse.

He has only inched the door open a crack when Jongin bursts through, and his face is so, so serious that Kyungsoo’s whole soul drops through the floor because Jongin never looks this serious about anything. There’s a beat of silence where both of them are just waiting for the other to speak, and then Kyungsoo has just opened his mouth to pin all the blame on Chanyeol, who’s watching the whole scene with interest from his spot on the carpet, but he doesn’t get to say anything because suddenly his lips are being covered by another pair, and he just forgot how to think.

It’s a good thing kissing appears to be instinctual because his arms remember to wrap themselves around Jongin’s neck, and his head instinctively tilts to the right, it’s so good that both of them forget they have an audience until a camera shutter noise goes off and they break apart reluctantly. Chanyeol is standing with his phone in his hands, taking pictures, and a look of unadulterated panic crosses his face as he realizes he forgot to turn off his ringer.

Before Kyungsoo can go kill him, strong hands are gripping his forearms, turning him to look at Jongin. “So, you really do love me?”

The expression of pure sunshine on Jongin’s face is the most beautiful thing Kyungsoo has ever seen, and he thinks that this is what keeps from murdering Chanyeol as he smiles and kisses Jongin again.

 

To: chanyeolliepop

From: baekhyunnie <3

_Did it work?_

 

From: chanyeolliepop

To: baekhyunnie <3

_What do u think?_

_Attachments: 2_

 

To: chanyeolliepop

From: baekhyunnie <3

_o wow chanyeollie, why dont u ever kiss me like that?_

 


End file.
